Trouble at the Truck Wash/Gallery/1
Prologue: Mud play S1E15 Mud hills.png S1E15 Muddy Blaze.png S1E15 Muddy Darington.png S1E15 Muddy Zeg.png S1E15 Muddy Starla.png S1E15 Muddy Stripes.png S1E15 Blaze driving on a muddy curve.png S1E15 Darington follows behind Blaze.png S1E15 Darington jumping a gap.png S1E15 Zeg, Stripes and Darington driving on the mud track.png S1E15 Blaze and Darington jumping high.png S1E15 Blaze and Darington on the banked turn.png S1E15 Stripes and Starla on the banked turn.png S1E15 Zeg on the banked turn.png S1E15 Blaze approaches a mud hill.png S1E15 Blaze jumps into the air.png S1E15 Blaze lands back in the mud.png S1E15 Darington, Stripes and Starla turn a bend.png S1E15 Darington leaps over mud pile.png|Yeah! S1E15 Darington misses mud pile.png S1E15 Stripes misses mud pile.png S1E15 Starla misses mud pile.png S1E15 Zeg turns a bend.png S1E15 Zeg stops on top of mud hill.png S1E15 Zeg sees mud pile.png S1E15 Zeg jumping into the mud.png|Zeg! S1E15 Zeg splashes mud everywhere.png S1E15 Muddy Starla, Zeg, Stripes and Darington regroup.png S1E15 Blaze comes over.png S1E15 I'm Blaze.png|Hey. I'm Blaze. S1E15 And this is AJ.png|And this is my driver and best buddy, AJ. Hi. S1E15 We were practicing tricks in the mud.png S1E15 AJ sees how dirty Blaze is.png|Whoa! S1E15 Blaze "You're not kidding".png S1E15 Stripes and Starla looping around.png S1E15 Rest of Monster Machines heading for Blaze.png S1E15 Muddy Monster Machines regroup.png S1E15 Stripes sees how muddy he is.png S1E15 Stripes shakes the mud off.png S1E15 Darington sees how muddy he is.png S1E15 Monster Machines laugh.png S1E15 Blaze "I know the perfect place".png S1E15 Blaze presents the truck wash.png S1E15 Truck wash revealed.png S1E15 Stripes "Let's go to the truck wash!".png S1E15 Zeg, Starla and Darington excited.png S1E15 Monster Machines leave for the truck wash.png S1E15 Zeg chanting "truck wash".png S1E15 AJ "Truck wash, here we come!".png|"Truck Wash, here we come!" S1E15 Blaze leaves for the truck wash.png S1E15 Crusher and Pickle appear on a hill.png S1E15 Pickle sliding and Crusher sneaks.png S1E15 Pickle "I am so dirty!".png S1E15 Crusher "I rolled the whole way".png S1E15 Pickle sees something on Crusher's fender.png S1E15 Crusher sees the mud on his fender.png S1E15 Crusher "DIRT!".png S1E15 Pickle tries to get the dirt off.png S1E15 Crusher falls into the mud.png S1E15 Crusher now covered in dirt.png S1E15 Crusher cries after getting dirty.png S1E15 Pickle comforting Crusher.png S1E15 Pickle tells Crusher about the truck wash.png S1E15 Crusher gets excited.png S1E15 Crusher "I'm going to get clean".png S1E15 Crusher and Pickle head for the truck wash.png At the truck wash S1E15 Top of truck wash.png S1E15 Monster Machines arrive at truck wash.png|We're here! S1E15 Blaze sees Gabby arriving.png|Hey look, there's Gabby. S1E15 Gabby on her ATV.png S1E15 Gabby greets the Monster Machines.png S1E15 Gabby gets off her ATV.png S1E15 Gabby sees the muddy Monster Machines.png S1E15 Blaze "You think the truck wash".png S1E15 Gabby "You bet it can".png S1E15 Gabby starting the truck wash.png S1E15 Spin brush activating.png S1E15 Bubble blasters activating.png S1E15 Water sprayers activating.png S1E15 Darington can't wait to get clean.png S1E15 Zeg can't wait to get clean.png S1E15 Gabby steps forward.png S1E15 Gabby explains how to use the truck wash.png S1E15 Blaze "Who wants to go first?".png|"So, who wants to go first?" S1E15 Crusher wants to go first.png|"I do!" (Oh boy!) S1E15 Crusher pushes past the Monster Machines.png S1E15 Gabby reminding Crusher.png S1E15 Crusher "Yeah, yeah, yeah".png Crusher destroys the truck wash S1E15 Crusher presses the soap button.png S1E15 Pickle "Time to get clean".png S1E15 Crusher looks at the truck wash.png S1E15 Crusher having a sudden thought.png S1E15 Crusher getting an idea.png S1E15 Crusher wants to get super clean.png S1E15 Crusher presses the soap button more than once.png S1E15 Crusher presses the button repeatedly.png S1E15 Truck wash goes haywire.png S1E15 Pickle "This doesn't look good".png S1E15 Truck wash parts fly past Starla, Stripes, Zeg and Darington.png S1E15 Truck wash parts fly past Blaze, Gabby, Pickle and Crusher.png S1E15 Truck wash coming apart.png S1E15 Truck wash parts flying off into the distance.png S1E15 Zeg sees the ruined truck wash.png S1E15 The truck wash is destroyed.png S1E15 Crusher "Broken?!".png S1E15 Crusher "Now I'm gonna be dirty forever!".png S1E15 Crusher cries.png S1E15 Gabby "Maybe not forever".png S1E15 Gabby asks Blaze to find the missing parts.png S1E15 Blaze "You can count on us".png S1E15 Blaze "We'll find those missing parts".png S1E15 We can Blazing Speed.png S1E15 Muddy Blazing Speed.png S1E15 Blazing Speed ready.png S1E15 Blazing Speed activation.png|Let's Blaze! S1E15 Blazing Speed unleashed.png Let's Blaze! S1E15 Blaze using Blazing Speed.png S1E15 Blaze speeding toward a ramp.png S1E15 Blaze jumps and does a spin roll.png S1E15 Blaze jumps into a pipe.png S1E15 Blaze in the pipe.png S1E15 Blaze drives to the other side of the pipe.png S1E15 Blaze jumps out of the pipe.png S1E15 Blaze passes roadwork.png S1E15 Blaze keeping his balance.png S1E15 Blaze approaches a manhole.png S1E15 Blaze grabs a manhole cover.png S1E15 Worker in manhole watches Blaze.png S1E15 Blaze jumps with manhole cover.png S1E15 Blaze starts sliding down a hill.png S1E15 Blaze slides past trucks.png S1E15 Blaze reaches the bottom.png S1E15 Manhole cover flies into place.png S1E15 Blaze jumps over a fountain.png S1E15 Blaze in the park.png S1E15 Blaze doing a sharp turn.png S1E15 Blaze heads back to town.png S1E15 Blaze "We make a great team".png S1E15 AJ steers Blaze.png S1E15 Blaze drives on the piano of the music store.png S1E15 Blaze and AJ "Gimmie some speed!".png S1E15 Blaze reaches a staircase.png S1E15 Blaze jumping at the camera.png To return to the Trouble at the Truck Wash episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries